


Tell me I'm yours (when you open the door)

by hades_bitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: 60 Mins to Gift, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Discord: Tenzō's Cabin, Established Relationship, Facial, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, LONG-HAIRED TENZOU, Love, M/M, PWP, Pining, Polyamory, Self Loathing, Shameless Smut, Spit Roasting, Teasing, Unrequited Love, but it was returned, hah, i would love to be in the middle of a Gai and Kakashi sandwich, living through Tenzou in this, not beta read we die like ninja, or should I say PINEing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: When he thought he had no one to fall back on, to love, all he had to do was stop and take a look around.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Tell me I'm yours (when you open the door)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sketchy_and_unformed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/gifts).



> Howdy!  
> This duct-taped thing is for Sketchy! I worried for about 2 days about how to write this, as when I got you, I immediately got the idea, just "Now, how do I fucking writing this in 60 minutes??"  
> But with careful rummaging in my sin bin (my brain) I figured something out, and I hope you like it!  
> Key words Sketch asked for: **Tease, Growth **  
> **  
> **  
> Enjoy~

Tenzou will never forget the day, how he got with these two.

Kakashi and Gai were always inseparable when they were younger, (even when Gai challenged Kakashi and he found a way out of it, they always went back to each other, somehow). It made Tenzou feel left out, _jealous_ , alone, like he had no one to fall back on, but the stolen spliced cells in him. He was so wrapped up in his own feelings, that he started to shun them, becoming harsh towards them, cold during the times they could all meet up at Kakashi’s place for once.

It was during one of those times that they finally confronted him about his behavior towards them. At first, Tenzou was enraged that had the audacity to say anything to him, corner him like prey, when they ignore him all the time! Tenzou blinded with rage and envy, deaf by the sound of his heart breaking, didn’t listen to anything that they were trying to say to him, and got up to leave. That is until Kakashi grabbed his head with both hands, stilling his erratic motions, and spoke slowly like he couldn’t understand;

“Listen! We want you. We want you to join what we have Tenzou,” His wild eyes glance behind Kakashi at Gai, scanning his worried expression. Senpai's eye is wide with what Tenzou could only place as fear. There wasn’t a lot that could place fear into Kakashi. That is unless he was on the verge of losing one of his precious people. Suddenly, the world crashes around him like broken glass — mind replaying all the times he was harsh to Gai, to Kakashi.

Tears pool into his eyelashes, and Tenzous' world, now shattered on the ground, is blurry, as he tries to get through the lump in his throat, that he wants to say ‘ _yes I would love to!’_ But... he was so _mean_ to them...how could Gai, Kakashi, ever love him, add _him_ , into their already perfect family, for what he put them through?

He wants to turn his head away from their expectant faces, but Kakashi holds firm. “I-I’m sorry Senpai...Gai,” And through his new lenses, sees Kakashi's face fall, just as his tears track over Kakashi’s fingers. Gai places a soft hand on his rivals shoulder. “I would...love to, but how..? How can you-”

Understanding what Tenzou is fighting to say, Gai speaks so unlike himself, “No reason to dwell on the past, Yamato. The heart wants what the heart wants, and well...” Gai places his other hand over Kakashi's, “We want you, no matter what.” And Tenzou finally breaks, falling to his knees, Kakashi and Gai following him down, softening the fall with their arms.

Tenzou replays that day in his head every time he gets into bed with them, his _family_ — ‘ _Who would have thought?’_ — thankful for them for tearing off the jade-tinted glasses he found himself always wearing around them. 

The thought dissipates like smoke, as he crawls over the bed, strands of long brown hair pooling over his broad shoulders, to settle himself in between Gai’s legs. Tucking some of the loose hair behind his ear, Tenzou grabs the base of Gai’s cock, and slowly licks up from base to tip. Swirling his tongue once around the head before sucking it gently, never breaking eye contact as he sinks down to take more of Gai’s hard cock into his mouth.

“Look at him Kashi, he can take me so well now,” Gai coos at him, running a rough hand through Tenzou’s long hair, and directing him so he takes in more of the hot flesh with ease. “I remember when he could barely suck me off,” Tenzou looks up with wide eyes, blushing at the tease. 

Tenzou sucks down hard, quickly pulling back, bobbing his head down, swallowing around the head, repeating the motion again and again. Each time Tenzou came back up, swirling his tongue around the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to tease out more pre-come, rolling his eyes at the taste of Gai. Using his hands to rub what he couldn’t fit into his mouth and caress his balls, kneading the flesh in a way that made Gai gasp, and _fuck,_ he actually felt that, making Tenzou chuckle around his length.

Gai glances up at Kakashi moving to get behind their partner.

“Yes, looks like my little kohai has grown up a lot since we took him in.” Kakashi pets Tenzou flank, a hand sliding up to his neck, forcing his back into a more prominent arch. Kakashi pulls the toy that has been in him for what felt like hours, making him gag a moan around Gai, making the taijutsu master buck his hips further into his mouth. Kakashi dips his long fingers in, spreading more lube. Pushing Tenzou back down, Kakashi seats himself inside, groaning at how Tenzou's body clenches around him, welcoming him so. Kakashi reaches around, running slick fingers over Tenzous swollen erection, making him whine around his mouthful.

“Shh, I know what you want, Tenz, stop trying to talk with your mouth full.” Kakashi knows he can't see his dear kohai's face, but he can feel the glare that Tenzou is giving Gai. Gripping thin hips, Kakashi thrusts slowly, deeply, taking his time, rocking his hips firmly into Tenzou's prostate. A muffled cry is heard from the full man, as he tries to push back onto Kakashi. “Do you like it Tenzou?~” Kakashi chuckles, staring at his lovers, both eyes open, forever recording every moment. 

A mix of a whine and groan is all he gets, but Kakashi can tell both of his lovers are close.   
“It’s ok, we got you,” Kakashi whispers as he trails a hand up a sweat covered back, wrapping a hand in long locks, that Kakashi feels like Tenzou grew out just for them, and bends Tenzou some more, and starts a brutal pace, not giving Tenzou a break to recover from being pushed forward, forcing a choke.

He is rocked between the two men, his prostate being hit again, and his throat being used mercilessly. Kakashi pulls sharply, pulling Tenzou off Gai, thrusting into him with fast motions, as Gai pumps himself quickly. Tenzou pants heavily, moaning out loud every time Kakashi shifted. Gai growls, stroking himself hard and fast, before moaning lowly and cumming across Tenzou's face. Gai sighs falling back on the bed to watch the rest.

Kakashi reaches around Tenzou and jerks him off fast, both men coming at the same time. They almost fall on top of Gai, but Kakashi moves them at the last second, collapsing next to Gai, all three panting.

Kakashi looks over at the satisfied faces in the bed. Each of them had grown so much. Whenever that be by themselves or together like a family, they’ve all grown. “Everyday Tenzou, I thank whoever is up there, that you joined our family,” Kakashi whispers into the dark, as he gets up to clean them off for bed.

Tenzous' mind once again flashes through all the times he was rude, his heart clenching in pain. As if Gai could see his heart hurting, he kisses him softly, 

“Don’t dwell flower. Live in the present and future and everything will be alright.”

With his heart settled and warm again, he snuggles in Gais' arms kissing his shoulder, and waits for Kakashi to return.

_‘His family… who would have thought?’_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOW, 60 min smut that was drawn out over 3 days, I never want to do this again... jk I live for the thrill!  
> I had 10 mins left, when I finished this  
> I did have a darker idea, but I didn't know if I could do that in 60 minutes.  
> Long-haired Tenzou lives in my head RENT FREE!! Just like most of the Naruto men...  
> This was very fun to do, and to learn about my recipients' works, _totally didn't forget that they did the 'like the way you beg' series ___  
> Til next time-Hades


End file.
